


Demon's Prize

by Aphromisna



Category: Original Work
Genre: "demons", Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Let's Write Server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphromisna/pseuds/Aphromisna
Summary: Used the free space here, though I did give the bot prompt a whirl, I just couldn't get into it and stay in it.
Relationships: Arianna and The Demon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Let's Create Spring Madness 2020





	Demon's Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patomac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patomac/gifts).



> I apologize for jumping straight into the action on this one...but I think that it makes the ending worth jumping straight in.

Her head and eyes whipped around at a ferocious pace. There was no way out of what she had worked herself into. Not. One. Single. Way. She was truly stuck in this new dimension. This hellish and nightmarish world was new and strange. And to make matters worse, he hadn’t even come in with her. He had pushed her into the world himself. The man, not the demon, that she had fallen in love with had done this to her. Said that it was a lesson that she needed to learn.

Arianna looked around frantically once more, oh how she longed for Arctic right now. But he was gone, well, no gone wasn’t the right word for that. She had left him with her mother. That was because she knew her husband didn’t like her penguin friend. He never had and he made that jealousy very clear from the start. The first time she had come into his world with Arctic it was unbearable. After that she left him with her mother. Plain and simple, things went much smoother afterwards and had been progressing very well.

Or at least, they had been up until this hiccup. She looked around, trying to spot something, anything that would give her a clue as to what she was supposed to do to get out of there. Then she heard the sick laughter, narrowing her eyes before closing them she listened. Arianna listened long and hard, allowing her feet to move freely amongst the rocks and pebbles. She knew that he wouldn’t let her fall and get injured. He wasn’t that mean and he did have his full strength so he could do more than whisper in her mind.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes to find herself in front of a house. Not what she was used to seeing either. But a well built, well established, could withstand anything and any kind of weather house. There was the laughter again, coming from inside. But following the laughter was a scream. A terrifying, gut wrenching, blood curdling scream. And she recognized it all too easily. It was her own because she had used it the first time she had been taken away from him and forced to be held down and held captive. Her captors hadn’t been able to lay a hand on her thanks to that all mighty scream, but she had never been the same after.

But who was that laughing and making her scream like that? Arianna just had to know and slipped into the house before she thought of anything bad that could possibly happen to her. She tiptoed around, watching, listening, sniffing even, but she couldn’t figure out just where they were. Her eyes flew around her surroundings wildly, cramming as much information as they could into her mind before it was too late. Approaching the stairs there was that laughter and then her scream, even worse now that there wasn’t as much of a barrier to keep the sound muffled.

Ascending the staircase slowly, she tested each step for a crack or creak. Thankfully none of them did either, leaving her to believe that the place was very well taken care of. Hitting the top of the stairs, her eyes darted, she knew better than to think that anything he was going to throw her into would be safe if it were to prove a point or teach her a lesson. Her eyes continued to move around, her head slowly moving from side to side as she surveyed the place. The screaming and laughter had stopped, but why, when had it stopped?

Arianna was once again finding herself wishing for her penguin pal, only to remember the jealousy that sprang up when he was around. She turned at the end up the hallway, trudging back the other way. There was still the other end to look through, maybe if she were lucky, just making her way into the place was what she needed to do and now the young girl needed to find the portal out. Padding across the carpeted flooring, she found herself at the other end of the hall. Only to find that she hadn’t completed her mission, her lesson was still to be learned. Letting loose a small sigh, her brows knit together, then she began to throw doors open.

“Maybe it’s in one of these rooms, if I look hard enough I might find it. And not run into myself and whoever had been making me scream like that.”

Poking her head into the first room, it was a library, cram packed with books from floor to ceiling. Squinting, she glanced to the fireplace, thinking that maybe, just maybe that was her way out. With a soft huff, she traced the outline of it before moving closer. Shaking her head, it appeared to be just a normal, old fashioned fireplace. Curiosity getting the best of her, she reached out, poking the burning logs. But where she expected pain there was not, allowing her brow to furrow again, she placed her whole hand on the log, before following with the other. Then she slowly and gently crawled into the pit. As the last of her body folded against the side of the ash and soot, there was a soft _whoosh_ and then she was in a meadow.

Squeezing her eyes shut at the brightness, Arianna had to squint to get a good look at her surroundings. Was he just playing with her now? Or was this his intent the entire time? She had heard of places like this. Grass covering every inch of the ground, flowers peeking out of the grass or overtaking it. It was different from home, but it was a nice kind of different. It gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling inside, the only kind of feeling she had felt only once before. She softly rested her hands on her stomach, closing her eyes, reaching out for that lingering feeling of her demon. If she could find it and get there, maybe he’d be in this world.

Her ears picked up on the sound of running water, her feet guiding her without much of a thought. If there was water, she could find life. And if she found life, she might have found her way to her lover. A grin crossed over her lips at the thought. The news that she had told him had caused him to rage. For what reason, she had yet to know, but hopefully he had calmed now that he had caused her a bit of distress. When she felt a foot slide, Arianna popped open an eye and then the other. She had reached the river, now to figure out which way to go. Upstream or down...after glancing back and forth, she decided that following the current _might_ be her safest bet. So, she let her heart and feet guide her to the next stop. By the time she had made it there, her feet ached, legs were sore and back felt like it would go out.

It had taken a moment as she sat on the bench, though when she looked up a second time she saw the cottage and caught the strong scent. Her body sagged as she relaxed, it was him, he was there to tell her she had done a good job. That she had passed his test. After a mere few minutes had passed, she found herself with a renewed sense of energy, rushing towards the cottage. The door swung open, her demon greeting her with open arms. As he wrapped her in a warm hug, she allowed her head to rest in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

They stood there, embracing each other for a while before she finally spoke up. “You worried me. Made me think that I was in trouble, that I wouldn’t be allowed to come back.”

“You weren’t supposed to figure out the fireplace so quickly.” He murmured into her hair before kissing the top of her head. “I had to rush to finish this place.” He placed a kiss to her cheek this time. “And I had to rush to make sure that it would be to your likings.”

As she lifted her head to look up at him and speak, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, then allowed her to say the words. “You should have led me to a different path.”

“I was going to...then I thought that rushing would be better for us both.” She rolled her eyes softly, playfully in a way, nabbing her own kiss from his lips. “Now...tell me again what my prize is. Just to make sure that I freaked out and heard the correct information.”

Arianna couldn’t help but give a soft, warm sounding laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheeks gently. “I’m pregnant, with your,” She gave a soft pause, kissing his nose sweetly, “child. Your very own child.”

His face lit up this time, shocking her before the delight coursed through her body. Picking her up, he softly spun around with her, kissing all over her face. It was going to be the demon’s prize for waiting on her for so long. One of his prized possessions, though he didn’t know if he would cherish his wife or child more or if he would love them the same.


End file.
